<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of light and dark [ART] by sunofthemoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728640">Of light and dark [ART]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunofthemoon/pseuds/sunofthemoon'>sunofthemoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, F/F, Swan Queen Supernova 2020 (Once Upon a Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunofthemoon/pseuds/sunofthemoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for Swan Queen Supernova V : protostar challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of light and dark [ART]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylaslegend/gifts">lylaslegend</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazyBam/gifts">TheLazyBam</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A big Thank You to lylaslegend and TheLazyBam for stepping in at the last minute to create two wonderful fics for my art. Ya'll are the best!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>credits: [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512232">sizing for mobile</a>] [base images photographed by <a href="https://twitter.com/katmtan">katmtan</a>]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731900">of light and dark</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylaslegend/pseuds/lylaslegend">lylaslegend</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485531">Letters to Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazyBam/pseuds/TheLazyBam">TheLazyBam</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>